


【fgo/秦荆】千年的旅人

by sususky



Series: 秦荆-千年 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, 废稿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky
Summary: ——何为长寿？何为永生？——孤独为永生。他行走世间，流浪四方。
Relationships: Jing Ke | Assassin/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Series: 秦荆-千年 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838161
Kudos: 1





	【fgo/秦荆】千年的旅人

**Author's Note:**

> 废稿，最后圈圈老师想看写完的（。）还有正式的一版，和这篇同设定，不过是he。
> 
> 此篇并非纯正月球设定，例如荆轲是个男的。魔术相关我写的时候没想太多就没写（。）
> 
> 不知道在说什么系列。
> 
> 文内涉及藏地的习俗信仰，如有错误请大力指正。

——何为长寿？何为永生？

荆轲拍了拍裤管，把一裤子的灰拍下去，摸了摸背包，从钱包里抽出了三百块零八毛人民币，又把它们搁回钱包，和身份证静静的躺在背包的夹层，一布之隔外是几本抄的妥当的经书和一封信。

他此行要拜访一位当地德高望重的老阿尼，一个月前，老阿尼一位好友圆寂了，老喇嘛临去前拜托荆轲将经书送去给老太太，荆轲欣然应允。他对他们很宽容，能够不留遗憾地步入人生的最后阶段是一种幸运，荆轲愿意为这份幸运为他们完成力所能及之事。

现在他已经能隐约看到那座小镇，向附近的藏民确认过后，他向此次的落脚点迈进。

老阿尼住的地方很好找，在说明来意后，荆轲见到这个白发苍苍的藏族老太太，老太太身子还很硬朗，荆轲被老太太的儿女招待着坐下喝酥油茶，就在荆轲荆轲意思意思喝完一碗酥油茶准备就此告辞时，收好经书的老太太走出来，双掌合十，用带着藏语口音的普通话问荆轲：“我可以和你谈谈吗？”

荆轲一愣，他的藏语已经说得很好了，只要他不刻意澄清，人们只会认为他不过是长得不那么传统，他点点头：“当然”。

老太太让儿女们离开，招呼着让荆轲自己渴了饿了就吃酥油茶，她自己也给自己盛了一碗，“我没想到次诺的日子会那么早。”这番话倒是让荆轲的眉细微的挑了挑，“次诺是他的俗名，我们在很小的时候就是好朋友”老太太解释道。

“这里会汉话的人很少，”老太太悠悠的说，“我的母亲是汉族，很少有人可以和我说汉话。”

荆轲点点头，老太太的母亲一定是个北方人或者出身在有北方人的家庭，他记性不大好，但也记得在统一普通话之前南方一代的方言学得让他头皮发麻，让他不由自主的感谢起不知道到底死没死的嬴政当初统一了汉字，只有一点点。

“我和次诺，用汉语来说应该就是‘灵魂上的朋友’，他嘱托我一定要和你说话，他说你很孤独”，老太太慈祥的看着荆轲，荆轲已经习惯被这么看着，也没有反驳。

“你也有‘灵魂上的朋友’吧？”老太太问。

荆轲张了张嘴，“以前”他声音低沉，“他已经走了很多年，就是【去世（藏语）】”。

死人是不可战胜的，高渐离是他的挚友，并且永远停留在荆轲的记忆中，荆轲从乱葬岗爬出来后早已是汉朝的天下，高渐离也和他一起被列入史书。从那时起荆轲就开始流浪，一开始也会试着交几个朋友，后来就止于表面了。

嬴政请的那几个道士里面还真的有人有真本事，荆轲想。他的身体仍然会饥渴，但需求比普通人小得多，他仍然需要休息睡眠，但也不用太深。

多年走来，他早已习惯了孤独。

“有联系的人呢？”老太太又问。

荆轲回想起一百多年的某一天，浑身的血都要烧起来的那种灼热感——嬴政不是醒了就是死了——荆轲在剧痛中跌跌撞撞的向西行走了好久，最后被外出的藏民捡回家。

“……也许还在。”

“那你理应去找找他，”老太太呷了一口酥油茶，“你身上，人的感觉太弱了。”

——孤独为永生。

“人的感觉太弱了”。

原来我还是个人呀，荆轲幽幽的想着，他有心跳，有血压，体内器官一切正常。帮他做检查的医生都奇怪一个身体那么好的人怎么会就这样倒下，最后只能归结为高原反应。

他又一个人上路了，高原的光晒得他脸疼，但没所谓，最终也不会被晒伤，他的身体在那个夜里恐怕已经不属于自己，属于那个高高在上的皇帝。现在那个高高在上的皇帝在哪呢，他怎么会知道，秦早就亡了，现在又干他屁事？而且现在来看他的墓甚至都不属于他自己，假如真的没活尸体都会被珍藏（如果墓室真的被打开了的话）。

世界上和他真真正正有羁绊的人只剩下了那个生死不明（荆轲巴不得他死）的皇帝。假如他死了，荆轲就发发善心，把尸体捡了免得祸害他人；假如他还活着，那还是老死不相往来吧。荆轲从来不想走出那一夜，即使他知道那已经没有意义。

他行走世间，流浪四方。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以猜猜什么设定，为什么会活那么久之类的。
> 
> 暂时不放进合集。
> 
> 和圈圈老师的聊天记录。是彩蛋。不便在此放出，搁series的下一条（？），有空就弄。


End file.
